1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device including a plurality of light-emitting element arrays which are different from one another in emission color, and a luminaire using the light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, luminaires which can change color temperature, that is, luminaires which can perform color toning are known (for example, see Patent Literature 1 (PTL 1): Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-56381).
A light source of the luminaire disclosed in PTL 1 includes a first light-emitting unit having a plurality of first light-emitting elements and a second light-emitting unit having a plurality of second light-emitting elements and having an emission color different from an emission color of the first light-emitting unit. The luminaire disclosed in PTL 1 can change the emission color, that is, perform dimming, by controlling a current flowing through the first light-emitting unit and the second light-emitting unit.